1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a photodiode array of the type suitable for use as a radiation detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solid-state radiation detectors formed by a photodiode array are employed in x-ray computed tomography. Scintillators are disposed in front of the photodiodes of the array, the scintillators converting incident x-rays into visible light. The visible light is converted by the photodiodes into a corresponding electrical signal. In order to improve the signal quality, an extraction diode can be connected between each two neighboring photodiodes. The dark current of the photodiodes is thus dependent on the temperature and the Voltage of the extraction diodes. The voltage for the extraction diodes is fixed for all of the extraction diodes, so as to compensate for the effects of the direct conversion of x-rays in the photodiodes into a contribution to the electrical output signal, as well as to compensate for optical cross-talk between photodiodes.